It's up to you again
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to 'Welcome to the family'. James and Frank are starting Hogwarts this year and something happens that no one was expecting. It's up to Harriet to save England again. Will she be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

4/21/19-5/25/19

It had been eleven years since James and Frank were born. Harriet still taught Defense and Neville still taught herbology.

They were at platform 9 3/4 and saying goodbye to the three kids.

"Alright Rose, be careful and work hard. You know aunt Harriet treats houses the same for any house and aunt Harriet can be hard to students." Hermione said.

"Same thing with uncle Nev." Ron said.

"Well, a professor should treat a house equally." Harriet said smiling.

"Alright you two. I'll give you the invisibility cloak when you get there and sorted. James specifically because he's the Potter heir."

Even though she's giving them the cloak she'll always be the Master of Death. She has talked to him a week after she had the twins and he had said,

_'Even though you give it to the next child you will always be the Master. You will always be the Master because you own the Resurrection Stone and will always own the Elder Wand. The only way to lose it is to duel someone with it.'_

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter what house you're in. Right Nev?" she said smiling.

"Right. Just try as hard as you can. And you can come to us when you need us." Neville said smiling.

Then the train made its warning.

"Well, go hop on and we'll see you at school." Harriet said still smiling.

"And we'll see you in Christmas holidays." Ron said.

Then Neville looked at Ron and Hermione.

"We'll let you know how they're doing." he said.

Harriet nodded.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

So the three kids went on the train. Harriet saw people looking at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I hate the fame I got. I got even more after defeating Voldemort. They even made us four a chocolate frog!" she said.

Neville gave her a kiss.

"I know. But at least you treat the fame like you should."

She smiled and nodded.

"Well, we'll see you guys soon. We have to get going." he said.

"Take care of Rose for us." Hermione said.

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll give her our quarters password like we plan on doing for Frank and James. We do it for Teddy every year to. Just in case something happens." Harriet said.

Neville nodded.

So Hermione gave them both a hug and Ron gave them a hand shake. Neville had been taking good care of his younger 'sister'. Since their third year they had considered her a Weasley.

Ron, Hermione and Neville were a little older than her. Neville was only a day older than her while Ron was four months older than her and Hermione was ten months older than her.

When they were about to leave they bumped into Draco.

"Oh, Harriet, Neville. How was your summer?" Draco asked.

They had been getting a long better. After the war they decided to start over and pretend they just met. They were friends now.

"Good, you?" Neville said.

"Good. Scorpius is starting Hogwarts this year." he said.

"We'll keep an eye on him for you alright?" Harriet said smiling.

"Thanks." he said.

So they split up and Harriet and Neville headed to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got there they said hello to everyone and then headed to their quarters and unpacked.

After that they headed to the great hall. While they waited they talked to the other professors about their summer and how excited their kids are.

Even though their parents, aunt and uncle are Professors they're still excited and a little relieved at the same time.

Harriet gave Frank and James the map and they promised to use it as a real map until third year. Then they'll use the secret passageways.

A few minutes later they watched students get sorted.

"Frank Longbottom."

Harriet and Neville smiled and waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then they smiled and clapped.

Sure enough it was James.

"James Potter."

Harriet and Neville smiled and waited again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They started clapping for James and he smiled at them.

A few minutes later they were starting to eat dinner.

Harriet and Neville looked at their kids and Rose then smiled. Then they looked at Scorpius like they promised. They were making new friends and could tell they were excited.

"Rose is pretty much a Hermione junior." Neville said.

Harriet started laughing and nodded.

"Pretty much. Now let's hope they don't have to do the same things I did at school. It's as if Dumbledore was testing me over the years to see if I was going to be ready for the next war. And how long he knew about the horcruxes, I was one and if he waited until he came back and I was ready to know like that prophecy." she said.

She had been thinking about that for a while but still hadn't asked the painting.

"Maybe you should ask his painting later?" Neville said.

"Maybe." she said.

After dinner they all went to bed and got ready for the first day of school.

The next day they were sitting in the Defense room and waiting for their mum, aunt and Professor to start.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Professor Potter. Since I married Professor Longbottom we thought it would be easier if you called me that. Professor McGonagall agreed with us. Anyway, I have a few rules for my class." she said.

"And I expect you to listen and not to break them like my first six years." she said looking at Frank, James and Rose specifically.

The three of them gulped recognizing that look anything.

James and Frank are the grandchildren and cousins of two of the marauders. Harriet's grandmother was Dorea Potter nee' Black so she was related to Sirius. And James sr. was her dad.

"Alright, rule number one, don't hurt or bully anyone. Rule number two, try hard and if you need help ask the person next to you first and if they don't know either ask me. And rule number three, I don't favor a house. I treat them equally. Got it?"

"Yes Professor Potter, mum, aunt Harriet." they all said.

Then Frank, James and Rose realized they said the wrong words.

Everyone looked at them confused.

"It's Professor for me and your father or uncle you three. When you come to one of our quarters and home for holidays aside from summer you can call us that. Alright you three?" she said.

Then they all nodded red.

Harriet smiled and shook her head.

"OK, let's get started."

Throughout the day the three of them were doing good and calling Harriet and Neville Professor like they should.

When she became headmistress Minerva made it so the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't go to class together all the time.

After school Harriet and Neville were at Neville's quarters.

"Did they call you dad and uncle Nev?" Harriet asked.

"No. I'm guessing they called you mum and aunt Harriet?" he said chuckling.

"Yes. But it was an accident." she said.

A few hours later they were in Neville's bed and some how got undressed.

Harriet spent the night there so she didn't have to walk all the way to her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

As the time went on the four kids were doing good. Frank, James and Teddy go visit their parents, aunt or uncle and godmother on weekends and bring Rose and Veronica with them.

It was Halloween and they were having the yearly feast. Harriet just sat there quietly and looked at her food as usual.

"Harriet, are you OK?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it's Halloween so you remember that night in '81." she said and sighed.

Neville rubbed her back gently and slowly.

A few days later Harriet was on her way to her quarters when she bumped into Sybill.

"Hello Sybill." she said smiling.

She opened her mouth but then was out of it and saying something else.

"The girl will be needed again... she will have a reminder of her past... the enemies of her family has a new enemy for her... and it will be up to her to end it again..." she said.

Harriet stood there in shock. That was the third prophecy she's heard her say, the second one in front of her and the second one about her and Neville.

"Oh, Harriet, did you say something?" Trelawney asked.

"Umm, I just said hello. That's all." she said.

"Well hello to you to. I must say that you're the best Defense Professor I've ever seen. Even better than Remus was."

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you around Sybill." she said.

Then she headed to Neville's quarters.

When she got there she said the password and ran in and saw him sitting on the couch.

His password was plant lover.

"Neville there's something I wanna tell you. Something that just happened and worries me." she said.

"Alright, come and sit down." he said.

When she got there and sat down she told him the prophecy she heard.

"That means I have to save London again!" she said and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it and figure out what it means." he said.

"I hope you're right." she said.

Then she leaned on Neville and sighed.

He gave her a kiss after that.

It had been two weeks since the prophecy and the three kids would work hard and not break any rules like Harriet, Ron, Hermione and Neville did at school. When they started dating Neville had joined the Golden trio. So were then called the Golden quartet.

Dumbledore had admitted that he was testing her during her school years, he had a theory about her having a part of Voldemort in her, made it official that she had a part of him in her, he had made it official that he made horcruxes after finding out a the diary and he had waited until she was old enough to know. She was furious at him for a few minutes but then calmed down and thought about it.

She had let it slide this one time because she understood why. He had been testing her to get her ready for the next war and make sure he was right.

Harriet was going to visit Andy because she hadn't felt good lately. It was Saturday and she had no class today.

Teddy was in his fourth year and Andy had been thinking it was time for Harriet to take custody of him.

After the war she had decided to go back to school, also called home and reject Kingsley's offer of being an auror. After fighting Voldemort so many times she was done with dark wizards. Neville and Hermione did the same thing.

When she got there she knocked on Andy's door and heard a come in.

She had given her a key to the house.

So she opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Andy, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not good at all Harriet." she said.

Then she started coughing hard. When she was done she looked at Harriet and shook her head.

"Harriet, it's time for you to take custody of Teddy. I don't know how much longer I'm going to last."

She took a weak breath.

"You keep a close eye on him during school. You and Neville have your own children, you're ready. I asked someone to get the paper for you. They're on my desk."

So she got them and put them in her bag.

"I know you'll do fine with him. Tell him I love him and don't give up."

Then she shut her eyes for the last time.

"No." Harriet whispered.

Then she shut her eyes tightly to fight the tears she felt and then went to the flew network.

"HARRIET'S QUARTERS!"

When she was back at her quarters and sat down after she put the paper on her desk.

Then she went to Neville.

She said the password and saw him standing there with some tea in his hand.

"Harriet? What's wrong? I thought you were going to see Andy." he said.

She held onto him and cried. He stood there in shock for a second then put his tea down and wrapped his arms around her.

"She died while I was there. She had asked someone to get custody papers for me and I have them in my desk." she said.

While Neville held onto her he whispered quietly to her.

Ever since they got together Harriet had made him braver and he had gotten her able to get it all out of her.

When she calmed down she looked at Neville.

"We have to take him in and tell him and Minerva."

He nodded and then they headed to McGonagall.

When they knocked on the door she said come in. So they went inside and looked at her.

"Harriet, Neville, what's wrong?" she asked.

She saw Harriet's eyes were red. She also knew that she finally started to get it all out of her. And she had gotten Neville brave. She was proud of her two former lions.

"Andy died earlier so we need you to go grab Teddy." Neville said.

She was shocked but nodded.

So she called Teddy and they waited.

When he got there he sat down next to Harriet.

"What do you need Professor?" he asked.

"Professor Potter needs to speak to you about something." she said.

So he looked at her and waited.

"Teddy, you know how your grandma was sick for a while?" she said.

He nodded.

Then she squeezed Neville's hand.

"Well, I went to check on her like I always do and she said she didn't know how much longer she was going to last. So she gave me custody papers and when I was putting them in my bag she started to breath slowly and weaker."

Teddy started to get the idea but listened.

"And, I'm so sorry Teddy but after I had them in my pocket she said she trusted that I would take good care of you. And wants you to know she loves him and never give up. Then she took her last breath. I'm so sorry Teddy. But I promise I'll do the best I can to help you." she said.

Teddy started crying and went to Harriet's arms.

While he cried Harriet hummed him a song he would fall asleep to when he was little and rubbed his back.

A few minutes later Teddy was asleep.

Harriet looked at Neville.

"We better take him to the hospital wing." she said.

Neville nodded and then they used McGonagall's flew network to get to Poppy without anyone knowing.

After he was all set Harriet and Neville went to her quarters. Neville spent the night with her to keep her company.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Andy's death and Harriet was in the ministry taking custody of Teddy.

"There you go Harriet." Kingsley said.

He was upset about what happened also.

But like everyone else knew Harriet would take good care of Teddy and help him feel better as much as she can. Everyone knew she was a strong woman but only she and Neville knew how and why.

"Thanks. I feel so bad for Teddy, he lost his parents and now his grandmother." she said.

'Even though I know what it feels like to be an orphan and lose your parents.'

"Yeah, but he's always considered you as an aunt and Neville an uncle. And at least he has you two and Andy while you could only go to your aunt and uncle." he said.

She nodded and then said goodbye to him.

On her way back to school she felt something she hadn't felt in years. Her scar.

"Ah!" she said and automatically put her hand on her scar.

Her knees were close to buckling and falling on them.

It was a strong burn like when Voldemort was close, touched it, saw a vision and close to when Voldemort got into her at the DOM fifth year.

Then she heard something.

"Harriet Potter, the girl-who-lived and defeater of my father."

"Who are you?" she asked after she turned around.

"Delphini Riddle. Daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange." she said.

Harriet gasped.

"Well, that certainly explains the prophecy I heard at work a few weeks ago."

She took out her wand and got ready. She still had trouble focusing and staying on her feet but could do it.

"Now what do you want from me?"

"Revenge for murdering my father." she said.

"Well I gave him the second chance but he rejected it. I didn't want him killed. I already lost my parents from him and my godfather from your mother. So I know how you feel about being an orphan. Your dad was one to. Me and him have a lot in common."

"I don't care. I- whoa!" Delphini started.

She was on her back and Harriet was looking at her.

She's a strong witch and will usually use more strength than she did at school during an emergency.

Then she aimed a spell at Harriet and got her to start bleeding.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harriet yelled out.

_"Crucio!"_ Delphini said.

Harriet rolled over to the side before she was hit by it.

Delphini growled and aimed the imperious curse on her.

_"Imperio!"_

Give up.

Don't do it. Do nothing.

Give up.

Don't do it.

"I WON'T!" she yelled.

Delphini gasped.

"You can fight off the imperious curse?!" she yelled.

"I fought it off of your dad fourth year when he came back." she said.

Then they started duelling each other again. Harriet lost more blood and was burnt all over.

Finally while Delphini was on the ground she came up with an idea.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ she said.

While Delphini was frozen Harriet apparated back to Hogwarts.

When she got there she opened the door to Neville's quarters and then shut it.

Harriet was strong enough to be able to apparate in school. It was hard and takes a lot of strength out of her but she's strong enough and does it in emergency's.

"Harriet?" Neville said.

"Nev, we need to get the Order and Dumbledore's Army back." she said panting.

"Why? What happened to you? And why are you panting as hard as you do when you apparate to school?" he asked while he saw blood and burns all over her.

"I _did_ apparate but I'll tell you later. You send the Order a patronus telling them to meet us at Grimauld Place. I'll call Dumbledore's Army through the coins."

He nodded and sent them all a patronus while Harriet pressed the coin and said Grimauld Place on it.

After that they headed to Grimauld Place. Harriet had put it under the Fidilius Charm again and kept it as secret keeper herself.

She told Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Order members and Dumbledore's Army.

Frank and James were sent to Sirius and Regulas' rooms to stay. James was in Sirius' room and Frank was in Regulas' room. They had planned on spending the night with their parents but was interrupted.

A few minutes later they were waiting for everyone.

At Hogwarts with McGonagall,

She was in her office when a patronus appeared making her jump. She saw a stag and knew only one living person could make a stag.

_Go to Grimauld Place, Harriet has an emergency to tell the Order and Dumbledore's Army. And it doesn't sound good. Meet up now._

Then it was gone and she stood up and told the deputy headmaster that she had to go somewhere.

When she got there she saw Order members that had survived and Dumbledore's Army members still alive.

"Minerva, thank you for coming so soon." Neville said.

"Not at all Neville." she said and sat down.

"Now, what did you call us for Harriet? You said it was urgent." Hermione said.

They had had Hugo go up with James and Frank. The three of them were in James' room.

"Voldemort has a daughter." she said.

Everyone gasped.

"She wants revenge from me killing Voldemort. That prophecy Sybill said a few weeks ago makes sense."

"Which is what?" Ron asked.

"The girl will be needed again... she will have a reminder of her past... the enemies of her family has a new enemy for her... and it will be up to her to end it again..." she said.

Everyone sat there in shock.

"That's the second prophecy I've heard her make in front of me. And third prophecy I've heard her say. First was third year, second was fifth year when Dumbledore told me about being the only one to defeat Voldemort and now this." she said.

Then she looked at everyone seriously.

"We need to make this end soon. We don't need a third war that involves a repeat of Voldemort. He may be dead but she's still his daughter. If we have a third war it's ending in months a year top. Not three or eleven like the first and second war."

Then she winced and started rubbing her scar.

She had learned occlumency over the years and used it most of the time. So she locked it even though she didn't know what was going on or if she had a connection with Dalphini.

They all nodded.

"I understand that some of you are getting old. So you don't have to do this. But I promise it won't be as bad or long as the last two. It's up to me to defeat another Dark person. So I'll do anything I can to end it." She shut her eyes and sighed. "Even if it takes me to give up my life again."

Everyone looked at her and started clapping.

"Harriet, you need to lead us again. You're the best person we have. Lead both the Order and Dumbledore's Army like school." Neville said while he looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But-" she started but was interrupted.

"Harriet, you're the best we have. We know you can do this. We've seen and heard about Dumbledore's Army your fifth and seventh year. We need you to do it again." McGonagall said.

She sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it one more time. Dumbledore's Army, you know the way I do it. Everyone else, hold out your hand."

She took the coin out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Kingsley asked.

"A little bit of a copy of the Dark Mark. Hermione came up with the idea fifth year. It warms up when we're having a meeting. Everyone keeps it with them after the war." she said.

"Impressive. So, it's going to heat up like the Dark Mark?" he asked.

"Yes. Keep it with you full time. Got it? I don't know when the next meeting will be, but once you feel it you'll see the day and time."

She took out her wand and put it on her coin.

_"Multiplio!"_

Then four more coins came.

Then she gave Fleur, Bill, Kingsley and McGonagall a coin.

"You all still have your coins?" she asked her team.

They all nodded.

"Good."

"Ah, one question. Who's the secret keeper?" Dean asked.

"Me." Harriet said. "As head of the Black family and Grimmauld Place I decided to make it me."

They all nodded and put them in their pocket.

"That's all I can say for right now. Like I said, when you feel it, take it out of your pocket and see the time and date."

They all nodded and left.

"Looks like we still have the leader we once had." George said.

Everyone else smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we ever lost her." Cho said.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had gone by and Harriet couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and thinking.

"What am I going to do?"

She shook her head and got ready for work.

There was news in the Daily Prophet about Delphini appearing and who she is by her to warn people.

When she got to breakfast she was quiet thinking about everything.

"Harriet?"

She jumped for a second and looked at who called her.

"Huh?" she said.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, just keep thinking about what happened the other day." she said.

"It's gonna be fine. Don't worry." he said.

She nodded and then they went to work.

Throughout the day she had trouble focusing on work. After work she went to her quarters.

Sure enough it had been a month and she had called everyone for a meeting that afternoon.

When everyone got there they waited. Harriet had asked Kreacher to make them some tea.

"Alright, anyone have any news?" Harriet asked.

"I saw a snake going somewhere the other day. And since she's Voldemort's daughter I'm going to guess she's a parselmouth also." George said.

"Yes, most likely. Where was it going?" she asked.

"Somewhere near Knockturn Alley." he said.

"Where any idea?" she asked.

"Bargain and Burks." he said.

Harriet thought about something. Then remembered.

"Voldemort worked there after Hogwarts. And the other vanishing cabinet from the Room of Requirements that Draco was working on sixth year was there. That's gotta be where she is. She can't be at Malfoy Manor like Voldemort was."

She sat there thinking about what could be going on. A few minutes later she looked at everyone again.

"Can you let me use legilimancy on you and find out what she said? I still have my parseltounge and an idea why." she asked.

He nodded and looked at her straight in the eye.

_"Come to me my pet. I have something for you."_

Then she was back and looked at everyone again.

"Alright, let's think about what we found out earlier. Anyone else?"

Throughout the meeting she was listening to what people had been seeing and thought about things.

After the meeting they went back to work.

As the time went on they had been busy and hard. It had been six months since she met her. People were looking up to Harriet again like when she was younger before and during school. After finding out who was doing things London had thought it was up to her again.

Every week she would have the Order and Dumbledore's Army go to Grimauld Place. She also had found something out two months ago and still hadn't told Neville yet.

She was pregnant again.

She had forgotten the idea of getting an abortion and so did Poppy. With the other little war beginning and Voldemort having a daughter people had trouble remembering things.

She was thirteen weeks along right now. She didn't want or have the time to tell him with work, meetings and the paper finding out people have been killed.

Her scar had been hurting her also. It was bothering her all day and she was fighting the want to put her hand on it during class. Especially for her kids and Rose. But she had trouble doing it. She winced tightly for a few seconds.

She didn't know what was making it hurt. The Horcrux was out of her and Voldemort was gone.

She had been having trouble focusing on work today from the pain. And feeling sick from her pregnancy.

She was in her quarters reading the paper right now.

_Another war?_

_Another group of people have been killed today. Delphini Riddle is beginning to get a group of her own. Not as big as you-know-who or Grindelwald but getting there. Harriet Longbottom says 'I'm doing the best I can. Just give me some time. Having a job and three kids isn't as easy as school. But my teams are doing good. Give me as much information as they can and I'm great-full about that.' She says._

While she read the paper she rubbed her stomach.

"What am I going to do? I'm pregnant again, there's pretty much a third war going on and it's up to me to end it again!" she said.

Then she covered her face and silently cried. While she did that Neville came and saw her crying.

"Harriet? Are you alright?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"Nev, I don't know if I can do it again. I've fought Voldemort seven times in sixteen years and defeated him twice! First at fifteen months and last at seventeen. How am I supposed to do it to his daughter?" she said.

"You can do it. Her group is smaller than Voldemort's group. And you don't have to worry about people thinking you lied about this." he said with her in his arms.

"I know. But I don't know what to do this time. I defeated him because I got rid of his Horcruxes and I won the elder wand so that's pretty much how I won. But what am I going to do this time?" she asked.

"We'll think of something. Now come on, bed. You look tired and we have a meeting tomorrow."

So he took her to bed and slept with her tonight to make her feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they were at Grimauld Place. Harriet was having some tea that will make her feel better. Both to relax her and her stomach.

"Alright, anything going on?" she asked.

"I think she might have a bit of a mark herself now." Dean said.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I saw something in the sky the other day that looked like the Dark Mark. Only different. Just a snake with this one." he said.

"Dean, you remember that I'm a legilimance. So do you mind if I use it and see if I can find what it looks like?"

He nodded.

So she looked him directly in the eyes. Then saw a snake going around into a D and then got out.

"Thanks Dean. Alright, anything else?"

"I saw someone murder a muggleborn from our years at Hogwarts. I just don't remember who." Seamus said.

She nodded.

Throughout the meeting she put mental notes to write things down.

After the meeting Harriet and Neville went back to school. It was June nineteenth and tomorrow was the last day of school.

The next day while they celebrated the end of the year feast Harriet fought the stomachache she had from her pregnancy. She still hadn't told Neville she was pregnant.

She hadn't told him because she was nervous someone would hear her and tell Delphini. If she found out she would have an advantage.

So she felt guilty about it but didn't tell anyone else.

She was now four months along. Only she and Madam Pomfrey knew she was pregnant. She had her fourth month appointment later after dinner.

Throughout the day she fought her hand from going to her stomach.

Finally after dinner she was with Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright, let's see how you're doing now." she said.

While she looked at it she said it was doing fine.

"You really do need to tell Neville soon. You know you're running out of time because you're starting to show." she said.

"I could just make it look like I'm not pregnant." she said.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head.

After that Harriet went to her quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough the students were all on the Hogwarts Express.

Harriet and Neville were at Kings Cross station waiting for the three kids.

When they got there they gave them a hug.

"How was your first year of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"It was great! Aunt Harriet and uncle Neville are great Professors." Rose said.

"Yeah. Especially mum and defense! She's great at it!" James said.

She smiled then ruffled his hair.

"All experience from my school years. Especially fifth and seventh year." she said.

"Well, let's get home. Meeting tomorrow at two." Neville said.

"I'll set off the coins when we get home." she said wincing.

"Mum?" Frank said.

"It's nothing sweetie. Just a scar ache." she said and rubbed it a little.

They said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and headed home.

When they got there Harriet set off the coin while Kreacher started to make dinner for them.

Harriet wasn't that hungry and felt sick. She was familiar to that kind of sick from the twins.

While they ate dinner she fought the feeling of getting sick.

Neville looked at her suspicious.

She was looking pretty pale today also.

After the kids went to bed Neville and Harriet sat down for a while.

"What's wrong? You look tired and pale." he said.

"I'm fine Nev, don't worry." she said.

He didn't really buy it but let it slide.

The next day while they were at the meeting Kreacher watched the kids for them at home. Teddy went to see his friend Veronica.

"What are we going to do? It's been eight months and we still don't know what she's doing!" Cho said.

"We need to think of something that we can do fast. And where she is. It would be easier if I had a connection with her. Then I could try and figure things out." Harriet said.

She was feeling sick right now and fighting the need to throw up. While Neville sat next to her he looked at her suspicious but like last time he kept it quiet.

"Maybe you do." McGonagall said slowly.

"What?! How would I do that? I don't have a part of her in me like I did with Voldemort!" she said.

"Just try, she's his daughter. So it's worth a shot. And you're a legilimance."

She sighed and nodded.

Then she shut her eyes tightly and thought about her. A few seconds later she saw her talking to her own group.

"We're doing excellent. Potter is having trouble with a mixture of work and a family to take care of." Delphini said smirking.

"What are we doing next My Lady?" Lucius asked.

"We're going to get some mudbloods as my slave. Especially that girl Harriet is close to. Let's see, Goyle, you were at school with them the same year right?" she asked.

"Yes. Her name is Hermione Granger. Well, Hermione Weasley now. She's a know-it-all." he said.

"I've heard. Didn't Potter have her own team when she was at school?"

The people from their school time nodded.

"She really is good at Defense Against the Dark Arts My Lady." Lucius said. "Draco has told me that over the years of school. She also has studied Dark magic and used a bit in the past."

"Well, let's see what we can do at Diagon Alley in August." she said smirking.

Then everyone started clapping and cheering.

Then Harriet snapped back to it.

She looked at everyone.

"She wants muggleborn to become her slave and is planning on going especially to Hermione. She also plans on attacking Diagon Alley in August. I don't know when though." she said.

"Alright. We'll think of something. We have two months to do it." Ron said.

While they tried to figure things out Harriet wondered how she got a connection with Delphini.

After the meeting they all went home.

When they got home they said hello to Teddy, James and Frank. Teddy had come home twenty minutes ago and asked Kreacher to tell them. Then Kreacher made some dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

As the summer went on Harriet was getting nervous about her being pregnant. She was five months and showing even more.

She had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey today and told Neville she was going to see McGonagall about something.

When she got there she laid down and waited.

"You're doing fine Potter. Keep doing what you are now." she said.

"Alright." Harriet said.

"I'm guessing you still haven't told Neville?"

"No. I want to wait a little longer."

"Potter you're starting to show even more!"

"I know! I just can't tell anyone to be safe." she said.

Poppy sighed.

"Just get some rest."

"Alright. I'll see you next month." she said.

When she got home she saw Neville helping James, Teddy and Frank with their homework.

"I'm home." she said.

"Hi mum/aunt Harriet." the three kids said together.

So Harriet gave Neville a kiss and the other kids a hug.

It was almost her and Neville's birthday.

They were having trouble thinking of anything to do to celebrate it right now. Since Neville is only a day older than her they decided to celebrate them together on Harriet's birthday.

Hermione had been staying home to be safe.

The Order and Dumbledore's Army had a lot more meetings now and Harriet had tried to keep a list of notes that they say during meetings.

She'd use the connection once in a while to try and get some news. They all said she was a great leader still.

She was six months along now and was throwing up in the bathroom. Madam Pomfrey had told her that when a halfblood or Muggleborn witch is pregnant with their first they're morning sickness stays as long as Muggle pregnancy. But on their second one it matches the wizarding world morning sickness. Which means until the middle or end of eighth month.

She has been getting a little bigger and making it look like she is still the same weight for Neville.

Delphini's group has gotten bigger also. People from the last war would join her after finding out who she was. Like Voldemort she gave them a mark but only a snake. Draco wasn't joining her though. His father had tried to get him to do it but he refused.

When she was done she washed her mouth and then went to lay down. Neville and the kids were out in Diagon Alley having lunch. She was tired so she said she was going to stay home. She had said that she was tired from doing all the team leading work and getting ready for the third war.

A few hours later they were back.

"Harriet?" Neville said.

He got no reply so he headed to their room and saw her asleep. He sighed in relief that she was OK.

He had been a little worried about her lately though. She had been tired and pale for the past few weeks. But he didn't say anything about it.

Two hours later they were having dinner. Harriet had woken up an hour ago and helped the kids with their homework.

Before they knew it it was Harriet's birthday.

The Weasley's, Augusta, Minerva, Petunia and Dudley were there to celebrate.

"I don't know if this is going to be a good birthday Nev." Harriet said.

"I know, at least we have our family with us." Neville said.

She nodded and headed to say hello to her aunt and cousin.

"Hi aunt Petunia, Dud. How are you?" she asked.

"We're doing good." Petunia said.

"Good. I've been really busy lately."

"With what? School is out for the summer." Dudley asked.

"I guess you could say that there's a third war going on."

"WHAT?!" they said together.

"Voldemort has a daughter. She has her own team, mark, everything! My scar has been bothering me to!"

"Well, let's just focus on the party for right now." Petunia said.

"Alright."

So they headed to go say hello to everyone.

"Alright, is everyone ready for cake?" Molly asked.

"I am!" almost everyone said.

Harriet didn't know if she'd be able to hold it down. But she decided to have one anyway so no one would be suspicious.

"Happy birthday Harriet, Neville, mum, dad, Aunt Harriet, uncle Nev." everyone said.

So they blew the candles out together. Then they had some cake.

A few hours later they split up. It was bedtime for the kids so they said good night and then Harriet and Neville sat there quietly.

"Well this was a pretty good birthday. Not as good as the last few years but that's because we have a new war going on." Neville said.

"Yeah." Harriet said.

After that they went upstairs and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had gone by and Harriet would be wincing often. From her scar and the weight she's starting to get in her back. Harriet didn't want to use the potion this time to make Neville not recognize it.

She had some paper with her and she and Neville were on their way to Teddy's room.

"Teddy?" Harriet said then knocked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can we come in? We have something we want to talk about." Neville said.

"Sure."

So Neville opened the door and saw him doing his homework.

"So, did you need something?" he asked.

"Actually, it's something we want to ask you." Harriet said.

"Which is what?"

"How would you like it if we adopted you?" she said.

He sat there in shock and then smiled.

"That would be great!" he said.

"Well, all we have to do is sign the paper and then we'll have Edward Remus Longbottom. Does that sound good?" Neville asked.

"Sounds good to me!" he said.

So they signed the papers and then gave them to the ministry.

A few hours later they were at Grimauld Place at a meeting.

"Alright, I'm gonna see if I can find when the attack is going to be." Harriet said.

So she shut her eyes tightly and heard her say something.

_"August twenty eighth. That's when we'll attack." Delphini said._

_They all smirked and looking forward to the attack._

Then she snapped out of it and was held by Neville to catch herself from falling. She had been a little dizzy today so Neville had been helping her all day. He tried to talk her into canceling the meeting but she said she'd be fine. He was still worried about her and held her close to himself.

"You OK?" he asked helping her to sit back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said.

Then he looked at the others.

"She's been dizzy for some reason all day. I tried to talk her into canceling the meeting but of course she said no."

They all shook their head smiling.

"You and that habit of yours. Always feeling like it's your job to save London." Ron said.

"Ron? You do know that it's always my job right?" she said.

Neville, Harriet and Hermione burst out laughing.

"She's right. Dumbledore was testing her for six out of seven years! The reason she wasn't tested last time was because she had defeated Voldemort the year before." Hermione said.

After they calmed down Harriet remembered what they were here for.

"Anyway, the twenty eighth is when she'll attack. So we have three weeks."

After that they went home and had dinner. After dinner they went to bed. It was late and the kids were already asleep.

They were tired to so they got ready for bed and when they laid down they were gone.

The next day they were having breakfast.

"So what time did you get home last night?" Teddy asked.

"Around eleven. The meeting was long this time." Neville said.

"It really was." Harriet said rubbing her scar with her eyes shut.

"Mum?" Frank said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bit of a reminder of our school years." she said.

After breakfast Teddy went to go visit Veronica and Frank and James went to visit Rose and Hulgo.

While the kids were with their friends Harriet and Neville were looking at the coming year schedule.

As the next three weeks went on they were busy getting ready for work and having meetings.

Harriet started to have fake contractions and trouble fighting them. Neville had caught her wincing and put her hand on her stomach and her back a few times but kept it quiet. He was getting worried though.

He would give her some tea to try and help her. Madam Pomphrey was having Horace make the potion right now because she couldn't take it anymore and it should be done the day school starts.

So she tried to do the best she could on fighting it and staying quiet. She knew she was running out of time keeping it quiet from Neville but wanted to wait a little longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Before they knew it it was the twenty eighth and they were waiting for Delphini and her team to come. She had the town stay inside so they could be safe.

A few seconds later they heard something.

"So, you knew what I was doing." Delphini said.

"Thanks to a connection I wasn't expecting to have back. Never mind with you." Harriet said.

One of the new auror's was about to shot but Harriet raised her hand.

"Not yet." she whispered.

"I can see you have a lot of people with you."

"Yeah, one is a team me, Ron, Hermione and Neville made our fifth year and the other one is a team Dumbledore made the first war. Then the second war they went back together like my team did seventh year."

"Well we'll see what happens this time won't we?"

"Yeah, we will. NOW!"

So they all started dueling as good as they could. Harriet was dueling Goyle right now.

"Come on Goyle, you're doing pathetic just like school!" she said and got him with a strong stunning spell.

"Ooff!" he said.

Then he stood up and aimed a cruciatus curse at her but she got away before it hit her.

_'I can't get hit by any of them or I might lose the baby.'_ she thought.

"You can't even beat a girl!"

Then she aimed another spell at him. He was out cold after that.

She looked around and saw everyone dueling someone. She was proud of her team and the Order.

Then she saw Lucius Malfoy aim the killing curse at Neville.

She aimed the strongest shield charm she could.

_"Protago!"_ she yelled.

Then the spell went back at him but he jumped out of the way.

He and Neville looked around to see who it was. Then they saw Harriet put her wand down.

"Potter! How did you make such a strong shield?!" Lucius asked.

"I'm a very strong witch Lucius. You know that. I can make a patronus at thirteen and fought off over a hundred dementors at once third year, fought off the imperious curse at fourteen from class and Voldemort. I'm sure you remember that day." she said walking to him.

Then she used the locket charm on him.

"_That's_ for your son doing it to my husband first year!" she said.

Then she wrapped some string on him.

"And _that's_ for everything else he did to us at school!"

Then they heard some laughing. Everyone stopped and saw Delphini walk to her.

Almost all of her followers weren't able to move.

Harriet looked at her.

"You wanna get this done now?" she asked.

"Let's see what you can do Potter." she said smirking.

"Kingsley, do I have your permission to use the unforgivable curses on her if I have to? Even if I kill her?" she said.

Everyone gasped. Kingsley nodded and understood why she needed to be able to do it.

So she made a shield for everyone and looked around and then at Neville.

He looked back at her worried.

_'I can do it. I'll be fine, don't worry.'_ she mouthed.

He nodded and mouthed, 'I love you.'

She smiled and then looked back at Delphini.

"This is a reminder of the day I defeated your father." Harriet said.

"Let's see what you have in you Potter." she said.

Then Delphini aimed a torture curse at her but missed.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harriet yelled and Delphini was on her back.

When she got up she got her with something Harriet wasn't familiar with.

_"Expelliamus!"_ she yelled.

Then Delphini was on her back again and rubbing her head.

_'She's a strong witch. Why would she keep so much strength in her?'_ she wondered.

Her former professors wondered the same thing.

Then Delphini stood up and aimed the killing curse at Harriet.

"WHOA!" she said.

Then she jumped down and then got up.

_'This is a serous reminder of my fourth year when I dueled Voldemort for the first time.'_ she thought.

"Are you getting tired Potter? Do you want a break?" Delphini asked.

She froze remembering what he said that night.

_"A little beak? A little pause… That hurt, didn't it Harriet? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"_

"HARRIET!" someone yelled.

Then she snapped out of it and gasped.

She didn't have enough time to make a shield so she fell to the ground again.

"What's wrong Potter?"

"What you said made me think of something. That's all." she said.

Then she aimed a stunning spell at her again.

While they dueled each other people looked at them in shock. People from the first war remembered how good at dueling James was. And people that had been around when Dumbledore dueled Grindewald remembered what was going on with it.

_'She must have gotten that from her father.'_ they all thought.

A few minutes later Harriet was on her hands and knees with a hand on her shoulder. Then she took it off and saw blood on it.

She looked up and saw her smirk. She wasn't looking to good either though.

Harriet stood up and felt dizzy then covered her mouth and tried to fight the need to throw up. But she looked down and threw up.

Neville looked at her suspicious.

_'Hmm, the last time she was so pale, tired and throwing up out of nowhere she was pregnant with James and Frank.'_

Then it hit him.

'She's pregnant. That's why she's been so tired, pale, leaving and everything else! I should have realized that earlier!'

He focused back on her and Delphini. He was even more worried than before now.

When she cleaned up she stood up and aimed for her.

_"Crucio!"_ Delphini yelled and got her.

Harriet was on the ground screaming.

"AHHHHH!"

"NO!" Neville yelled.

A few minutes later Harriet was trying to get up. She had put her hand on her stomach without thinking and looked worried.

_'Please let the baby be alright after this.'_ she and Neville thought.

She had trouble but got up.

Then she took out her own wand and thought about something.

"You need to _mean_ them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long." she muttered.

Then she shut her eyes and focused on her core.

_'I got it done to the Crow twins when one of them tried to hurt Minerva. We can do it again.'_

She opened her eyes and took out her wand.

_"Crucio!"_ she yelled.

Like last time it worked for her and she let it go for a good five minutes.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

_'Harriet Longbottom using an unforgivable curse?'_

Then she was done.

She watched Delphini look in pain.

"I learned how to do that correctly by your mum fifth year." she said.

After that Delphini got up and took out her wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ she shouted.

Harriet knew if she used all the strength she could she could slide with a shield.

_"Protego!"_ she shouted.

Then Delphini's spell went right back to her. She jumped down and just missed it.

When she was up Harriet looked at her then remembered something she learned sixth year.

_"Sectumsempra!"_ she said.

People from Snape's school years, Ron, Hermione and Neville remembered that spell.

Delphini stood there hit and bleeding badly.

Then Harriet shut her eyes and thought about what Voldemort said fifth year to.

"You've got to _mean_ it Harriet, she killed him, she deserves it. You know the spell Harriet."

She opened her eyes and then said it for the first and last time in her entire life.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Then green light appeared and Delphini was dead.

Harriet put her wand down and then fell to the ground. The shield charm was gone and Neville ran to her first.

"Harriet?" he said worried.

"Neville?" she said weak.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I, I didn't want anyone to know until I was done with this war! I didn't want her to find out and take advantage of that! I'm sorry! I couldn't lose my baby girl!" she said crying.

He sighed then looked at her.

"Come on, let's go get you to Madam Pomfrey." he said carrying her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they got there he had her lay down on her bed. When Madam Pomfrey came she looked at her.

"Alright, let's see how your baby is doing first." she said worried.

She looked at it and sighed. Then she looked at them.

"I'm sorry you two, but after being hit by the torture curse and so many more it hurt both of you so bad that your baby died, a miscarriage." she said.

"B-but those stop in your 20th week!" Harriet said.

"I'm sorry Potter, but here you can have one anytime of your pregnancy." she said.

Harriet started crying and Neville held her tightly.

"It's all my fault!" she said.

"No it's not. It's not your fault." he said.

As she cried Neville fought the tears himself. As a husband it's his job to make his wife feel better.

A few minutes later she started to calm down.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Where is she anyway?" he asked.

"Thirty four weeks." Madam Pumfry said.

He nodded.

"Alright Potter, let's get this taken care of. Lay down and let me take it."

So she used a spell to make her stomach look like she was pregnant. Neville was shocked at how big she was. Then Madam Pomfrey used a spell to make it leave. When she was done with that she fixed her up the best she could.

After that she had Harriet spend the night there. She gave her some dreamless potion and let Neville spend the night with her.

The next day Harriet was in the living room with her hands on her face.

Neville had tried to make her feel better but she still felt like it was her fault. Their kids tried to help her to but didn't work either.

McGonagall let them take as long as they needed to be ready for work. Professor Sprout came back feeling sorry for two of her former students. Professor Jameson was nice enough to go back to.

"Harriet, it's not your fault. We can have another one when you're ready to try again." Neville said.

She nodded.

Then the Daily Prophet came and Neville grabbed it.

_Delphini Riddle, daughter of you-know-who defeated by Harriet Longbottom._

_For the third time Harriet Longbottom has saved us. A repeat of the past two wars. Thanks to Harriet and her two teams it was quicker than the last two wars. For the third time she's saved us. 'She is a very hard person to duel and win like her father was. One of the best leaders I've ever known. I'm very proud of my former student and lion.' Minerva McGonagall headmistress of Hogwarts says. The team that did most of the work is Harriet Longbottom's school team, Dumbledore's Army. 'We made it our fifth year when Umbridge was the Professor. It took me, Neville and Ron a while to talk her into it but it worked.' Hermione Weasley says. Then in their seventh or sixth year, Luna Scamander and Ginny Weasley reopened the group while Harriet, Ron, Hermione and Neville were gone. When they appeared back she took it from there. Once again we owe Harriet Longbottom a life debit._

While they read the paper Harriet smiled a little and shook her head.

"Whatever it takes I'll do anything for home." she said.

Sure enough it had been four and a half months since the duel and people would still look at her. It was a repeat of the day she defeated Voldemort for good. She still acted like she did before.

She was still a little upset and would sit there quietly. Not as bad as she was before though. Her friends felt bad for her and a little upset she didn't tell at least them. But also understood why.

They were home on their Christmas break right now. Harriet and Neville were back in school in October. They thanked Professor Sprout and Professor Jameson for taking over for them.

Harriet had told Neville she was ready to try again last month. So they had been in Harriet's office. Neville was staying with her until she was fully recovered from what happened to the baby.

She hadn't felt that good and was going to Madam Pomfrey later.

They had told her that they were going to try again so she could know.

After breakfast she and Neville headed to see Madam Pomfrey.

When they got there Harriet laid down and waited.

"Alright Potter, let's see if you have another one coming."

So like the other two times she looked at her stomach.

"Well you two, it looks like you have another one coming. You're seven weeks right now." she said.

They smiled. This time they were going to be able to keep it like the first time.

After that they went home and Kreacher had just finished dinner.

"Master Neville and Mistress Harriet are just in time for dinner." Kreacher said.

"OK, thanks Kreacher." she said.

"You're welcome Mistress Harriet." he said.

So they headed to the table and ate.

After dinner they had the kids sit down.

"So mum, you had something you want to tell us?" Frank said.

"Yes, how would you three like to be a big brother?" she said.

The three kids smiled.

"I'd love to be a big brother!" James said.

"Yeah!" Frank said.

"I would to! Even though I wouldn't be related to them and am an older cousin. I still consider you as more than an aunt." Teddy said.

"Which would be what?" she asked.

"A mum. I technically could call you that since you adopted me couldn't I?" he said.

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"You can call me that if you want."

"And you can call me dad if you want to." Neville said.

Teddy smiled.

"Thanks mum, dad."

It was going to be a good year this year. They know it.


End file.
